


I could fly, but I love to travel with you

by LeWanderinGaal



Series: Series 11 Comment Challenges by BBCDoctorWho (on Wattpad) [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Comments Challenge by BBCDoctorWho in Wattpad Story, Gen, Harry Potter References, Multi, SO, also other things are mentioned in here, i got inspired by Fantastic Beasts AWTFT when I wrote this, u'll see, uuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWanderinGaal/pseuds/LeWanderinGaal
Summary: The main prompt was: "Write us a story about entering the solitract universe."******Episode 9 Comments Challenge by BBCDoctorWho in Wattpad Entry.





	I could fly, but I love to travel with you

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy and crappy title but hey! I managed to write a 4 parts entry!
> 
> The thought starters they gave us were:  
> -Who do you meet there?  
> -How do they attempt to make you stay?  
> -Do you decide to stay or leave?

"Never fell from a tree before. No. Scratch that. Never fell into a tree. A whole experience."

 

"Well yes, and a painful one I must add." I was still standing up, cleaning myself of some of the dirt, but The Doctor was already sniffing the air and scanning around with her sonic.

 

"So, when are we?" I asked while approaching her.

 

"Well, the year it's still 2018. And the forest seems to be the same." The Doctor then picked a piece of the tree crust and gave it a bite. I made a face but tried to ignore that

 

"So, not a time travel portal then."

 

"Exactly. But something it's not completely right. Something tells me I've been here before..."

 

"Perhaps one of your old regenerations?" I looked to the almost completely covered sky, and noticed the clouds looked...odd. But clouds are not always fluffy looking, right?

 

"Maybe. Whatever you see, stay away from it. I think I have an idea on where are we, and I don't want to be...(Y/N)? Oi! What did I just said?!" I had wandered a little further, to stay behind some bushes.

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm keeping distance. But look Doctor! It's an hippogriff! How's that possible?"

 

"It survived...that's good. But we need to leave. Now." I could barely take my eyes off the creature to see wonder transform into worry in The Doctor's eyes.

 

"Survived? No wait. So soon? But look at it! I wonder which mythology belongs to." I didn't realize it until later, but I found myself walking towards the brownish creature.

 

"Humans. Never listening to the alien in charge. Such a stubborn species." I heard the Doctor complain in the back of my mind, but my eyes were looking at the golden eyes in front of me.

 

I bowed my head and lowered my body a little, never breaking eye contact. When the feathery being returned the bow, I raised my hand, asking for permition to pet it.

 

When it did, I stepped forward, fascinated with the fact that it felt real. The heat, the feathers. The strong presence the hippogriff held.

 

"Doctor! Look, it's a Harry Potter one! It's so soft. Will it let me ride it?" The beast gave me a little push, and made a noise that resembled annoyance.

 

"It's a she (Y/N), not an it. And listen, I'm happy you are enjoying the moment, but we need to leave. Come on, back to The TARDIS." and with that, The Doctor started walking away.

 

I reluctantly followed her, but then I felt a push at my right side.

 

"Oww. Look girl, I've got to go." She kept pushing me to the other side. "What? You want to show me something?" At this she nodded and started trotting, showing me the way.

 

I laughed and went after her, completely forgetting about The Doctor.

 

Turns out the creature lead me to the exit of the forest, a big field in front of us now.

 

It was filled with more beasts, all belonging to the same universe as the hippogriff: nundus, unicorns, erumpents and some very big Oocamys.

 

A dragon flew over us, and when I looked at the sky I also saw...a flying lemur?

 

Wait, that's not right.

 

I blinked, the lemur no longer being there. I paid more attention to the field.

 

In the horizon I could see a castle, but it wasn't right, that castle had the same shape as the one in Hyrule. But that's from a videogame!

 

It was then I realized The Doctor wasn't with us.

 

"Oh yeez. I need to find The Doctor." When I tried to walk away the hippogriff tugged at the coat I was wearing.

 

"Please, let me go. I need to find The Doctor." The brown hybrid seemed to whimper at that.

 

"Doctor?!” I tried calling for her, but the hippogriff got on her knees. She was inviting me for a ride.

 

I walked to the beast, stroking the feathers on her back. Tempted to get up.

 

Everything was so distracting, so beautiful and calm. Nothing like the busy and loud world I usually live in. Not the stressful one I have to bear while not traveling with…The Doctor.

 

Oh right. I kept forgetting about her. But why?

 

The hippogriff tried to distract me again, when The Doctor appeared again.

 

“(Y/N)! Here you are. I got scared for a second there. Come on.” The blonde alien was near the border of the forest. And just then I saw how much I had walked away from it. From The TARDIS.

 

“Doctor, is…is this real? Because, this is not right. That castle,” I pointed to the blue and white on the horizon. “It’s not meant to be here. That’s from my favorite videogame.” I tried to walk to her, but the hippogriff just tugged at my coat.

 

“We are in the Solitract Plane. The Solitract it’s a conscious universe, that had to be separated from ours so that both of them could exist. But it feels lonely, and baits people into it so it can learn, makes them stay.” The Doctor had walked to us, and was now holding her hand open, for me to take.

 

“But, but why? I mean, why does it want people? If it’s a universe on its own, why not create thing?” This was so confusing.

 

“It doesn’t work like that.” The Doctor held my hand, and I felt the hippogriff let go of my – now destroyed – coat.

 

“But in any way, I don’t see why are you doing this again. We are friends now, I told you. So please, let my friend go.” The Doctor wasn’t talking to me anymore; she was talking to the sky.

 

Suddenly, the golden eyes of the best resembled those of a frog? The hippogriff held it’s head down, in shame. Which is not something you would expect them to do. Then, it spoke to us.

 

“I’m sorry Doctor. It just gets very lonely here. I will send you back.” Then it raised its head. “See you another time?”

 

The Doctor gave it – because we are talking about a universe, right? – an apologetic smile. “You know that’s not the best for any of us. I can’t promise nor give you that.”

 

The hippogriff seemed to chuckle – maybe the…Solitract, learned it from me? - and raised its wings. After beating them, I saw some kind of light coming out of them, and then felt like I was pushed away. Very hard. And landed in a bunch of roots and rocks. Not a pleasant feeling.

 

I looked around, and found out The Doctor and I were near the tree we felt through at the beginning of all this mess.

 

Groaning, I stood up, offering a hand to The Doctor. “So, that was the weird universe Graham saw Grace in?”

 

“Yup. But that was a more stressful experience. Still had to run across the antizone to get out of there. Now – ugh – we just have to bear more pain.” She started walking towards the blue box.

 

“Well, that’s great. I love pain.” I said, hoping The Doctor would catch on the sarcasm.

 

When she laughed I knew she did, but she stopped before opening The TARDIS’ doors.

 

“Hey, umm, can I ask you something?” she seemed nervous, but I didn’t get why.

 

“Yeah sure…unless you want tips in how to do your hair? Because, well, you know, short hair.” I said pointing to my just trimmed hair. “Perhaps Yas would be a better person to ask that kind of info.”

 

The Doctor relaxed with my lack of seriousness. “Is just…last time we meet the Solitract universe, the bait were loved people who were, well, dead. But it showed you fantastic beasts and a very beautiful landscape. And that’s what I sometimes try to show you. All of you. The wonders of the universe. And well...do you not enjoy traveling with us? With me?"

 

I couldn't believe she was asking that, so the most logical thing I did was laugh. A nervous laugh anyway.

 

I had to reply while trying to breath "Doctor, sorry, but I can't believe you can be this stupid sometimes." she just looked offended and confused.

 

"I would never change the adventures you give us. I love traveling with all of you. You are like a family for me." I started walking to stand beside The Doctor.

 

"Those are things I sometimes wished existed, but just in times of exams, or when I had a crappy day and I'm heading home on week days, when I'm not seeing any of you."

 

The Doctor smiled and hugged me. Neither of us said anything else on the topic.

 

I wasn't playing videogames nor reading books that aren’t school related for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic I update on my account today, sorry, is just I haven't had the time to upload my entries in here until today.
> 
> Now we just have one episode of this series left! And then the New Year's special (wonderful scarf the one they gave 13th).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
